<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Tough by tahitianmangoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842254">Not So Tough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes'>tahitianmangoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Shorts &amp; Ficlets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, bound and gagged, gender neutral reader, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahitianmangoes/pseuds/tahitianmangoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So you're the famous Dutch Van Der Linde?" </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Shorts &amp; Ficlets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Tough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you're the famous Dutch Van Der Linde?" </p><p>Ropes cut painfully into his torso, keeping his hands bound tightly behind his back. His fine clothes were ripped and bloodied in the fight - Dutch Van Der Linde sure had a lot of people willing to die for him. No matter now.</p><p>When Dutch finally opens his eyes, it takes him a while to remember where he is or how he got here.<br/>
He looks groggy and disoriented, his usually immaculate, pomaded hair is now hanging loosely about his bruised, angular face. He moans feebly into the cloth gag in his mouth and struggles onto his knees before you, bright amber eyes meeting yours pleadingly.</p><p>You smirk, "you don't look so tough."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>